OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!
"OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" is the 47th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and and the 47th episode overall. Synopsis Dendy fills in for KO at the bodega.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180222cartoon15/ Plot Dendy arrives at Gar's Bodega to meet up with K.O., but K.O. remembers that he has to go visit his grandmother, which also conflicts with his job at the Bodega. Dendy suggests that she substitutes at the Bodega for the day, having studied everything about K.O. and his daily routine to complete all his assigned duties in his place. K.O. agrees and everything is left in Dendy's webbed hands. Enid immediately puts Dendy to work on cleaning the floors, which are continuously soiled by customers despite her efforts. Using her Hack-Pack, she hacks the cleaning sponge to quickly and efficiently wipe everything down with minimal effort. Her job done early, she enjoys a laugh at Rad's expense as she sees him asleep on the floor. Dendy then proceeds to help Enid at the register by giving Dolph Finn a cryptic answer to his question on what color hair-dye he should buy. The alarm sounds to herald Boxmore's daily attack on the plaza. Today's opponent is Ernesto, Boxmore's business bot who is clearly not used to fighting like his siblings are and stumbles in his attempts to emulate their tactics. Recognizing this as the part of the day when K.O. would learn a life lesson, Dendy gives Ernesto some constructive criticism based on her own experience and tells him that he should just be himself. Ernesto takes Dendy's words to heart and unleashes his own combat skills, which end up being more powerful than Enid and Rad can handle. Dendy creates a exoskeleton in K.O.'s image to fight Ernesto with, appreciating the irony that she herself is imitating K.O. in her own way as she sends Ernesto flying back to Boxmore in defeat. Rad and Enid thank Dendy for her help and ask if she can fill in for K.O. more often, but Dendy declines and admits that the one thing she can't understand about K.O. is how he's able to complete his daily routine every single day. When K.O. returns from visiting his grandmother, his friends are eager to share with him the day's events, and Dendy smiles at completing K.O.'s last task for the day: having a final tender moment. Features Characters * K.O. * Enid * Radicles * Dendy * Ernesto * Neil * Dogmun * Cool Sun * Chameleon Jr. * Cookie Man * Dolph Finn * Potato (cameo) * Holo-Jane (cameo) * Raymond (pictured) * Darrell (pictured, intro) * Carol (intro) * Mr. Gar (intro) * Shannon (intro) Music Soundtrack Trivia * When Dendy enters the bodega, the beginning premise is similar to when K.O. enters in "You Are Rad", with different secondary characters. * On the Cartoon Network website and other content providers, this episode was simply named "OK Dendy". * The episode's name references to the show's name. * The color codes on Dendy's Hack-Pack are actually real codes. * A parody of the theme song was briefly shown with Dendy taking over K.O.'s role. Continuity * Dendy mentions that Ernesto never laid a single attack on the Plaza since he landed as from "Let's Be Friends" and "The Power Is Yours!" shown that Ernestos report stuff. ** However in the ending of "Stop Attacking the Plaza", an Ernesto was spotted to attack the Plaza with the other Boxmore bots but this may have been a different version of Ernesto as that Ernesto did not wear a hat and Ernestos has a numerical value after their name shown from the former and in "Let's Be Friends". ** Also, "RMS & Brandon's First Episode" shows that Ernesto battles with the Boxmore bots but from the intended story order list, "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" was intended to be aired before that episode. * Rad naps on a box in a similar fashion from the "KO's Inner Monologue" short in "Plaza Shorts". Cultural References * This episode is very similar to the Steven Universe episode "The New Crystal Gems". The way Dendy fills in for K.O. is similar to Connie Maheswaran filling in for Steven Universe. Errors * Chang-woo Shin's credit as animation director might be erroneous, given that the episode was animated at SunMin Image Pictures, while all other episodes he's worked on were animated at Digital eMation. Videos NEW OK K O Lets Be Heroes S01E47 OK Dendy Lets Be K O 480p WEBRip x264 SHDW (119MB) OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! Dendy Works At Gar's Cartoon Network OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! Dendy Transforms Into KO! Cartoon Network OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gar's New Employee Dendy Cartoon Network OK K.O.! Dendy Transforms into KO! Cartoon Network| Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1